Year of the Cat
by Anime16xoxo
Summary: This story along with some of my others has been temporarily postponed as i am unable to kerp up with all of them and want to focus mu efforts on one at a time please forgive me!


**Anime16xoxo: 'hello, I would just like to say thankyou to anyone who likes/ follows and especially reviews my story, I'm really grateful!'**

**Kyo: 'where is that damn rat?' *stomping into the room***

**Anime16xoxo: 'what's wrong now?'**

**Kyo: 'I just read chapter 1, I can't believe he was so stupid, it's all his fault that Tohru-' *gets hand wacked over mouth, glares***

**Anime16xoxo: 'spoiler alert, it's not his fault, I'm the one that wrote it' *suddenly feeling very powerful* 'Mwahahaha, I can do whatever I want to you'**

**Kyo: 'crap, she's gone mental, I'm out of here' *runs away***

**Anime16xoxo: 'hehe, just kidding, I hope you enjoy my story, and, if you want, you can review and tell me which, if any, character I should bring into this start part and interview about the latest chapter!'**

Chapter 1

Yuki Pov

"So, Tohru, why are you here" Akito sneered at her, she looked up at him and then her gaze dropped back down to her knees.

"I don't know" Tohru whispered, her voice filled with fear and regret that she had picked those words, '_what was she doing' _Yuki was shocked at her choice of words, after all this she says, '_I don't know_' man, Akito looked mad as hell. Akito laughed, it was a menacing sound that made Yuki want to grab Tohru by the arm and drag her as far away as possible.

"leave, I want to speak to Tohru alone, you may meet her by the gates when I am finished talking to her" Akito Ordered Yuki, Shigure and Hatori to leave, they got up, each of them casting cautious and worried glances at Tohru, Yuki was last to leave, he could feel his inner turmoil, part of him wanted to stay and fight for miss Honda, to stop her from getting hurt, but the other part was afraid of Akito, in the end his fear for both miss Honda and himself caused his legs to move and carry himself out of the room.

As the gate came into view Yuki was overcome with an indescribable urge to run back and drag miss Honda out of there, whether it was the smart or reasonable thing to do or not, but he fought it, just as Kyo's annoying voice rang out across the property, "Where's Tohru" he sounded angry, and he had every right to be, but that didn't make Yuki any less mad at him for asking.

Tohru Pov

"A, Akito, um, I'm sorry if I upset you, it's just that I love everyone here, I love Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, Momiji, Kisa, Hatsuharu, and all of the other Zodiac members, please believe me" a single tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke and she reached up to wipe it away, she had a feeling Akito wouldn't like seeing her tears.

"you stupid girl" he yelled and slapped her, her cheek stinging with pain as if it had been stabbed with a thousand tiny needles. She whimpered and fell backwards, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off the ground so that he could throw her back down again, she fell face first, her fore head smacking into the corner of a loose floorboard, she could feel the wound leaking blood down her face, but chose to ignore it.

"P, please Akito, how do I prove to you that I care about them" she cried, looking him in the eye.

"I understand why you would care for them, there interesting, beautiful, but I do not understand, after what you saw, how you could still claim to care about Kyo so much" he seemed almost sad.

"I love Kyo, no matter what" she had thought that would ease his worries, but it seemed to only make him madder, he lashed out at her, his fingernails cutting a line along her face, then he smashed his foot into her stomach and ripped out a chunk of her hair.

"I know how you can prove yourself little girl, you can become the same as Kyo" he whispered in her ear and then he smirked, expecting her to tell him no.

"I don't understand" was all she said, his face contorted with rage as he picked her up by the hair and pulled her over to the door leading outside, where it had begun to rain.

"you wouldn't, stupid girl, I mean, you can become a cat, like Kyo, then I will believe your love for him, either that or I will call Hatori to erase your memories, right now" he threw her out into the rain, her head hit a rock and she could feel a hot liquid pouring down her head, her vision went blurry. "How" was all she managed to mumble, Akito leaned down and whispered in her ear "drink this", before pressing a warm vile of clear orange liquid into her hand. "I choose Kyo, always" she whispered back and he left her there, in the rain, and shut the door on her, she got up and stumbled towards where she thought the gate was, opening the vile and emptying the contents into her mouth as she went, it tasted kind of sour with a tang of sweet aftertaste, she smiled, it was ok, then it turned and made her whole stomach feel like it was shredding itself from the inside out, it seemed to suck all of the warmth from her body, and then it faded, leaving her gasping from the pain and confusion, as she continued looking for the gate.

When she finally found the gate, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure and Hatori where waiting for her, they were talking, Shigure and Hatori seemed worried, but kyo only looked mad as hell. "If she's not out here in ten minutes I'll go in there and get her, I don't care if Akito gets mad" Kyo yelled, determination filled his voice.

"Kyo" she whispered, sure that he wouldn't hear her, but his eyes flickered and he turned to look right at her, just as her legs gave way and she fell, she could hear all of them calling her name as footsteps pounded towards her, but then everything went black. Her last thought as she drifted off into darkness was, 'they really do care about me'.

Kyo Pov

"Where's Tohru" he called as he saw Yuki, Hatori and Shigure walking towards him without her. Yuki's fear and worry filled expression made the hairs on Kyo's neck stand up and his whole body shake with rage.

"Akito wanted to talk to her alone, he seemed very mad, I'm quite worried, I fear that he may hurt her" Shigure said, distantly, his eyes travelled back to the house, his gaze worried.

"WHATTTTTTTT, you just left her in there with HIM, are you CRAZY" he yelled certain words louder than others for emphasis. Yuki glared.

"It's not like we had much of a choice, you stupid cat" he said, a quiet but deadly tone to his voice.

"If Tohru comes out of there, bruised and battered, then do you really think you can use the excuse, 'you didn't have much of a choice', if I was there I would have told Akito exactly what I thought of him and then I would have gotten Tohru out of there" he screamed at Yuki, anger contorting his words into deadly weapons that he could use at his will.

Yuki's eyes flashed with anger, but then Kyo's words finally kicked in and he whispered "you really think he'll hurt her" he looked up at Kyo and Kyo felt his anger bubble over, did this rat really not think of that before he left her alone with him, err, Kyo just wanted to beat the crap out of him, if Tohru gets hurt, he was going to kill Yuki, Shigure and Hatori, but mostly Yuki. "Nu dur you stupid rat" he growled.

"It has been quite a while, I hope she's ok" Hatori Said and Shigure nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it does seem to have been quite a while, it's beginning to rain, can you feel it" Kyo looked up, a raindrop fell onto his nose and splashed down onto his cheek, it made an instant headache spring into his brain.

"If she's not out here in ten minutes I'll go in there and get her, I don't care if Akito gets mad" Kyo yelled, he meant every word, he wasn't scared of Akito, he would kill him if he hurt Tohru.

"Kyo" he could have sworn he heard Tohru's faint whisper, he turned his head towards where it had come from, there, Tohru stood, her whole body was quaking. She looked right at him, then she fell, her body crashing to the ground, with a quiet thud. He leaped towards her, the rain pelting all of them as Yuki, Shigure and Hatori followed close behind him, each of them calling out to Tohru.

She got up a little bit before they reached her, she rubbed her neck and smiled at them, her eyes looked slightly unfocused. "I'm alright, I just tripped, I think that it went well, Akito told me how I can get him to believe that I deserve to keep my memories" she seemed so happy, they all decided to ignore her unfocused gaze and the way her words kind of slurred together, maybe she's just tired or something, Kyo thought. They all started walking back home, except for Shigure and Hatori, they said that they were just going to check in on Akito. Kyo and Yuki argued about what to eat as they walked, 'I wonder what Akito wants Tohru to do' Kyo thought absently.

When they got half way home, Tohru started to stumble, her hair falling forwards, revealing to Kyo and Yuki the blood that coated the back of her neck, it seemed to be running from her head somewhere, Kyo yelled and they both ran forward, trying to catch her, when they did, they realised the rain had stopped suddenly and they could see a cut running across her cheek, along with a bruise on her forehead that was split open and bleeding, they hadn't noticed before because the rain had washed the blood away and had blurred there vision of her, not to mention that her long hair covered most of the wounds.

Kyo picked her up and began running back to the Sohma property where Hatori was, Yuki ran alongside him and tried to keep Tohru awake, he looked right at Kyo and something clicked inside his eyes, making Kyo jolt to a stop "what is it" he asked, Yuki just stared at Tohru in Kyo's arms. Then Kyo realized something, he was carrying her and he wasn't a cat, his eyes widened and a mixture of shock and immense joy flooded his heart, but then it faded back to fear, as more blood trickled from her wounds.

When they reached Hatoris house, Shigure looked shocked at what he saw, but then he and Hatori saw her wounds and they took immediate action. Shigure took her out of Kyo's arms cautiously, and Kyo reluctantly let him, he carried her over to a bed on the floor, and Hatori began to check her wounds, Kyo saw her lips move but he couldn't hear what she said. "Kyo" Kyo looked at Hatori, "she wants to talk to you, alone" Hatori sighed and walked out of the room with Yuki and Shigure.

Kyo walked over to the bed and dropped to his knees, so that he could hear her properly, rage sliced at his insides, 'that damn Akito is gonna get killed' he thought, his mind filling with images of himself ripping Akito's throat out. "Kyo" he looked at Tohru as she began to whisper, "I love you Kyo, I wish that I could spend forever with you, tell the others thankyou and I love them very much" Kyo felt surprise stab his heart, _she loved him_, then she surprised him further by pulling his face down towards hers so that she could press her lips to his, gently, only for a second, then she pulled away and her eyes became glassy as tears began to spill down her cheeks and her eyes drooped close, her chest became scarily still, no longer rising and falling with her breath, "no, you have to stay awake, Tohru" he shook her shoulders but she did not wake up, she just lay there, a faint smile on her face as he yelled and yelled for Hatori or Shigure or even Yuki to come and help him.

Yuki Pov

Yuki's mind filled with images of Akito hurting Tohru, it was all his fault, he never should have left her alone, what if she died, he walked out of the room as per miss Honda's request, and Hatori and Shigure began to talk, worry filing their voices, Yuki heard one sentence that made his blood run cold, "it would be a miracle if she survived a head injury like that" Hatori said and Yuki could feel tears well up in his eyes. Then Kyo's shouts rang out into the hallway, "no, you have to stay awake, Tohru" Yuki ran towards the room they were in, followed by Hatori and Shigure, then they heard a small voice call out from behind them, Momiji "what's going on". "somebody, Hatori, Shigure, Yuki, help her, she won't wake up, she won't wake up" Kyo was screaming, his voice flooded with terror, all four of them crashed into the room, Kyo was on his knees next to miss Honda's lifeless body, shaking her as hard as he could and yelling for her to wake up, tears streamed freely down his cheeks as he screamed for help, Yuki ran to miss Honda's side and almost began crying himself as he saw the faint smile on her pale, greyish face. She was dead, he knew it, just from looking at her, he reached out and put a hand on her cheek, brushing her hair off her face with his thumb, then he spoke in a raspy, tear filled voice "she's gone, you stupid cat, can't you see that she's gone" Kyo didn't even glare at him, instead he just collapsed, pressing his face into her stomach and crying so hard that his body shook with the force of his sobs, Yuki backed away and fell to the floor, tears leaking from his own eyes as he was overcome with grief.

Kyo Pov

No, this couldn't be happening, not when he had finally found out Tohru's true feelings. His forehead pressed against her soft stomach and he cried, his whole body shaking uncontrollably, "Tohru, no" he whispered through his sobs, he didn't think he had ever cried this hard, not even when he was little.

He felt a soft, small hand on his shoulder and immediately wacked it off, he didn't need to hear some stupid speech about how it was all going to be ok, nothing was going to be ok now that Tohru was gone. "Kyo, we all love Tohru, but it's been over three hours and you haven't stopped crying, you won't let go of her, we need to move her body" Shigure sounded deeply sad as he spoke, one word echoed through Kyo's head as he sat up slowly, wiping the tears away from his eyes, '_body_', it wasn't Tohru anymore, it was just her lifeless '_body_', Kyo stood up and staggered towards the door leading outside, almost tripping over Yuki as he went. Yuki was lying on the floor, his eyes closed, a steady stream of tears ran from the corners of his eyes and pooled on the floor next to his ears. "Where are you going to bury her" Momiji whispered the question, so only Kyo heard it. "What was that Momiji" Hatori asked patiently, Kyo saw tear tracks down his cheeks as well. "He said, 'where are you burying Tohru" Kyo growled, he couldn't bring himself to use the word _body_, then he ran off, towards the lake, he couldn't handle it anymore, he wished he was dead.

He climbed to the top of an especially tall boulder and prepared to jump, his emotions swirling around inside his head, mixing in with the whirlpool of his memories as he neared the edge of the boulder. He stood there, ready to jump, for at least half an hour, something stopped him from just jumping straight away, and he felt as if something was very wrong with the way things had worked out, like something wasn't quite over yet. Then, all of a sudden, he heard a familiar, yet absolutely maddening voice call out to him, "Kyo, what are you doing, stop, don't be so foolish, think of what miss Honda would want" Yuki yelled from the bottom of the boulder. Kyo yelled and, maybe just to spite Yuki, and maybe because he had decide to ignore the feeling he had, he jumped, his body smacking into the ground, he felt a few of his ribs snap and his ankle twisted on his way down, but, annoyingly for him, he lived. Yuki grabbed his arm, it had started to rain again so Kyo was too weak to fight back, and dragged him towards Shigure's house.

Tohru POV

Tohru's mind swam in darkness, she couldn't remember how or why she was here, but she felt that she needed to wait for something, a sign. Then, out of nowhere a faint light appeared, it was in the shape of an orange cat, Tohru felt the strange urge to accept this light, like it would help her somehow, help her to remember, to understand, to be happy. Tohru reached out towards the light, her fingers brushed its warmth and absorbed it, slowly, soon enough, the light was gone, absorbed by her fingers, her skin glowed a light shade of orange, then, she woke up.

**Anime16xoxo: 'so, how was it?'**

**Kyo: *tapped to chair* 'I can't believe you ended it like that, you better start writing the next chapter or I swear I'll-' *tape appears over mouth***

**Anime16xoxo: 'not in front of the readers Kyokins'**

**Kyo: *mumbles something that sounds like 'I ducking slate moo'***

**Anime16xoxo: 'hehe, please review and tell me which character you would like me to interview for the next chapter, bye'**

**Kyo: *tape disappears* 'bye'**

**Anime16xoxo: 'good kitty' *awkward winky tongue face***


End file.
